Malaya
General Information Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Malayan (Malay)|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (750-1920) Asian (since 1920) |rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy (until August 31, 1957) Elective Monarchy (since August 31, 1957) |capital = Selangor (2398)|development = Start: 264}} is a Sunni Malayan monarchy located in the Central Tenasserim, Malacca and Malaya areas, Malaya region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; cores gained during 'The Second World War' era. It is a formable nation. The monarchy will change the state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910 and reform from a monarchy to an elective monarchy on August 31, 1957. On April 1, 1946 the monarchy will gain its cores, emerging from Secular on August 31, 1957 and bordering fellow Secular countries ( southwest and southeast across the Straits of Johor and south), Theravada countries ( northwest), waters of the Straits of Malacca (Andaman Sea area, Eastern Indian Ocean region) west and the waters of the Malayan Sea and the Straits of Johor (South China Sea area and region) southeast. , losing its cores, will be annexed into Sunni on September 16, 1963 never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Decisions Abandon Secularism * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Malay countries Category:Asian countries Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Malayan countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Elective Monarchies Category:Sunni countries Category:Secular countries Category:The Second World War Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:East Indies countries